Carnival Capers
Carnival Capers is a US/UK/AUS DVD featuring six tenth season episodes. The UK and Australian releases feature seven tenth season episodes. The US release features two songs. It was released under the name Percy and the Funfair for Norwegian, Swedish, Danish and Finnish audiences featuring seven tenth season episodes. Description US/AUS Join Thomas and Friends as a carnival comes to the Island of Sodor! Also, meet new friends, Rocky and Rosie, and follow them as they explore their new surroundings and learn to work as a team with the other engines. UK The fun fair is coming to Sodor and all of the engines have been asked to help, except for Percy! When Percy leaves his boring job of pulling the coal and goes to help at the fun fair, all of the other trains grind to a halt because they have no fuel. Percy is horrified and gets to work with the important job of delivering the coal. Will he be able to get all the trains working? Will the fun fair be set up on time? Join Percy in this great adventure. NOR Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again. You might have seen Thomas before? He loves to pull all kinds of freight. The only thing he doesn't like is fish. This time, a funfair is coming to Sodor and all the engines, except Percy, is asked to help. Episodes US # Percy and the Carnival * # Thomas and the Birthday Mail * # A Smooth Ride ** # The Green Controller * # Edward Strikes Out * # Thomas' Frosty Friend ** UK/AUS # Thomas and the Jet Plane # Percy and the Funfair # Thomas' Tricky Tree # Toby's Afternoon Off # Emily and the Special Coaches # Seeing the Sights # Thomas and the Shooting Star (* Followed by Learning Segment) (** Followed by song) NOR # Percy and the Funfair # Toby's Day Off # Thomas and the Christmas Tree # It's Good to be Gordon # Emily and the Special Coaches # Thomas and the Football Team # Thomas and the Presents DK # Percy and the Amusement Park # Thomas and the Birthday Gifts # Toby's Afternoon Off # Thomas and the Lost Tree # It's Good to be Gordon # Emily and the Freshly Painted Cars # Thomas and the Football Match FIN # Percy and the Amusement Park # Birthday Post # Toby's Free Afternoon # The Lost Christmas Tree # Gordon's New Record # Emily's Specialised Vans # Thomas' Colourful Day SWE # Percy and the Funfair # Toby's Free Afternoon # The Lost Christmas Tree # It's Great to be Gordon # Emily and the Special Coaches # Considerate to Colours # Thomas and the Presents Songs # There's Always Something New (US DVD only) # Engine Rollcall Learning Segments US * Who's Under the Coal Dust-Emily * Which Load for Rosie? * Which Friends is in Which Shed? * Sized Engine for the Job Bonus Features US * Bob the Builder bonus episode: "Roley's New Friend UK Learning Segments * Dot-to-Dot - Jeremy * Help From Your Friends * Percy's Story * Percy's Treasure Trivia * The VUDU digital release is in widescreen. * The UK DVD repeats the opening and ending for each episode instead of showing the animated transition. * On the first UK release of this DVD, images from Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Edward Strikes Out were seen on the back cover. * The UK trailer of the DVD is shown in the promotional DVD, Thomas and the Colours/It's Good to be Gordon. * The Learning Segments in the UK DVD are only featured in Bonus Features and not paired after an episode. * On the Norwegian release, Toby's Afternoon Off is renamed "Toby's Day Off", Thomas' Tricky Tree is renamed "Thomas and the Christmas Tree", Thomas and the Colours is renamed "Thomas and the Football Team", and Thomas and the Birthday Mail is renamed "Thomas and the Presents". * Free "Roary the Racing Car" and "Fifi and the Flowertots" stickers were included with the Norwegian release. Goofs * During the opening of the VUDU digital release, Michael Angelis is mistakenly credited. * The back of the UK and Australian DVD features Rosie and Rocky and the Australian DVD description says meet Rosie and Rocky. However, they do not appear in any episodes on the DVD. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The back cover lists some of the episodes in the wrong order on the Norwegian release. DVD Packs US * Celebrate with Thomas * Whistle Express Collection! AUS * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Carnival Capers and Bashing Crashing Benny Double Pack Arabic * Hero of the Rails Danish * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) Gallery File:CarnivalCapersbackcoverandspine.png|2007 US back cover and spine File:CarnivalCapersdisc.jpg|2007 US disc File:CarnivalCapers2010.jpg|2010 Valentine's Day US DVD File:CarnivalCapersUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDbackcoverandspine2.jpg|UK revised back cover and spine File:CarnivalCapersAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:CarnivalCapersAustralianDVD.jpg|Revised Australian DVD cover File:CarnivalCapersAustralianDVDbackcover.jpg|Australian DVD back cover File:CarnivalCapersAustralianiTunesCover.jpg|Australian iTunes Cover File:CarnivalCapersAustralianGooglePlay.jpg|Australian Google Play File:CarnivalCapersandBashingCrashingBennyDoublepack.jpg|Carnival Capers and Bob the Builder: Bashing Crashing Benny 2 Disc Collection File:PercyandtheFunfair(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:PercyandtheFunfair(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian back cover File:PercyandtheFunfair(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:PercyandtheFunfair(DanishDVD)backcover.png|Danish back cover File:PercyandtheFunfairFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:PercyandtheFunfairFinnishDVDBackCover.jpeg|Finnish DVD back cover File:PercyandtheFunfairSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:PercyandtheFunfairSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:CarnivalCapersUSDVDTitleCard.PNG|US Title Card File:MudGloriousMud(DVD)1.PNG File:CarnivalCapersUSDVDMainMenu.png|US DVD Menu File:CarnivalCapersUSDVDLanguages.png|Language Selection File:CarnivalCapersUSDVDBonusEpisode.png|Bonus Episode File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDmainmenu.jpg|UK DVD Menu File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg|Episode selection menu File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDepisodeselectionmenu2.jpg File:CarnivalCapersUKDVDextrasmenu.jpg|Extras menu Adverts File:Carnival Capers - UK Advert|UK DVD advert Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases